Billy The Kid
by MaidensBoulevard
Summary: This is a one shot about a night at the bar with Billy The Kid and his gang. Tell me what you think' ;.


**AN: This is inspired by a picture/painting of Billy The Kid, along with some text. I don't know how to write a disclaimer when Billy The Kid actually did live once, so, just keep in mind that a lot of others have written book and plays about this dude ;).**

**Billy The Kid**

"Hey Billy get up," someone from outside the door yelled. Billy walked towards the door silently. He already knew who it was, it was Segura one of his good friends. He yanked the door open and stepped aside so Segura could enter. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Segura asked Billy, who meanwhile had closed the door. "Well, I was thinking about gathering the gang and head to the bar. Or do you have your eyes on some cattle?" Billy asked with a crooked smile, looking over at Segura, he shook his head no. Billy walked across the room over to a table where he quickly found his gun and put it in his belt. "Off we go" Billy said to Segura, who already stood at the door waiting for Billy to finish. Segura opened the door for Billy and went out after him. They walked towards the left corner where they would always meet the others. "Hey Billy, what do you have in mind for tonight?" the man nearest Billy asked, Billy greeted all of them and said: "Just a relaxing night at the bar," he winked, and they all grinned.

They grouped up and walked towards a bar in the opposite corner. Walking in the door everybody inside it looked up chocked to see Billy The Kid standing there with his marvelous gang. The whole gang grinned once again ignoring everyone staring, and walked over to the bartender,

"Two beers," Billy said to the bartender. Billy turned around and said loudly to drown the noise from the other people: "Just order and the money is taking care of later" he also winked this time, a quick crooked smile flew over the whole gangs lips, they all knew what he was referring to. They quickly started ordering beers and headed to a table in the corner furthest away from the public.

"So, is there any news about Sheriff Garret?" Segura asked, a tall brown haired man across the table, nodded and looked carefully over his shoulders to see if someone, who wasn't supposed to listen did.

"He thinks we're over all mountains. Newest rumor says that he thinks we're over a 100 miles north," soon laughter encircled the table, Billy raised his hand and it went quiet.

"How can we be sure that these rumors are true? He could start them just to make us think that he is searching there, which could make us careless of how we're acting. So, until we're 100% sure that Sheriff Garret has no clue where we are, we will act with very much caution, deal?" There were exchanged many worried and scared looks over the table, but after a while they all nodded. "Good then. Have a wonderful night, until it all goes down," Billy looked around the table, and he gave himself time to look each man in the eyes, mostly because he wanted to be absolutely sure that no one was lying or giving insider information to the Sheriff. As they all sat there around the table, a fight started just outside the bar, several members of the gang wanted to go out and join it, but Billy made them sit back down, partly because of the deal but also because they would be robbing the bar in not that long. And he wouldn't see any of his men injured already.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, the gang left the table. They walked towards the bartender, Billy in the front with Segura and the tall brown haired man after him. The rest of the gang had taken their spots, they had made a half circle around Billy, Segura, the bartender and the brown haired man. No one could enter the circle and when they were done in the bar, they would make a split up, no one was to be left alone and no one was to be more than two. They should run around the city for fifteen minutes, and then they would meet up at Billy's house. Billy had reached the bar, his hand on the gun.

"How do you want this to work out? Dear, dear bartender," Billy was playing with him now, the bartender was mumbling something useless and Billy raised his eyebrow,

"Oh, you have no money?" Billy took up his gun and placed it on the counter,

"Are you sure, you have absolutely no money at all?" Billy looked the bartender in the eyes and he pointed towards the cash register with his gun,

"Open it," he said through his teeth. The bartender walked over to the register with caution, he yanked it open and took up the money with shaking hands, and he handed the money to Segura, who put it in a backpack.

"There's not much …" Billy said referring to the money Segura just had put in the backpack.

"Iitt… itt… ittt's wh… whaat w… Wee hav… Have Iii aaasu… Aasuree yoouu." The bartender answered stumbling over the words as he spoke.

"That's not good news for you," Billy raised his gun pointing at the bartender,

"Okay, okay, we have some more money! It's down in the… thee… ba… basement." The bartender shouted only stumbling at the end, afraid that the manager might sack him. Billy looked at Segura, who turned around at ordered two guys to go get the money. Billy then looked at the bartender again as he said: "Why didn't you just say that to start with? Then I wouldn't have to do this. Goodbye my friend," Billy pulled the trigger and the bullet hit bulls eye, right in the forehead. The group quickly spilt up to go out and hid the trails. Billy and Segura were standing there looking at the bartenders dead body. Billy shook his head and put his gun back into his belt and turned around to make the run with Segura, away from all the curious eyes and ears.

After a few minutes of running through the town, Billy and Segura stopped and walked civilized back to Billy's house. They were not alone for much time, the gang started to come in. Billy went to his dinner table and sat down, just waiting for the rumors to get to Sheriff Garret and for the rest of the gang to make it home.


End file.
